youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Chimpy Chump
Jeffrey Banana "Chimpy" Chump is a chimpanzee, who wears a blue shirt, with green sleeves, a Burger Logo on his shirt, brown trousers, and black fingerless gloves on his hands and feet. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is always a meanie to Stephen and his friends and, along with Manfred Macavity and Springbaky Plain, will hopefully be joining The Meanies 80's and other villains. Relatives *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *The Meanies 80's *Teresa Pussy-Poo *Boar Twenty-Five *The Greasers *Lionel Diamond (master) *The Smoking Crew *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *The Feisty Badger *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Gallery (Weapons) Mr Chimpy Chump (with two pistol guns).png|Chimpy Chump (with two pistol guns) Mr Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers).png|Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) Mr Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (one red).png|Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (one red) Mr Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with one other red blade).png|Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (a red one and a saber staff with one red blade) Mr Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with one red blade).png|Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with one other red blade) Mr Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with two red blades).png|Chimpy Chump (with two lightsabers) (a red saber and a red saber staff) Gallery (Pipe) Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe).png Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe) (with two pistol guns).png Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe) (with two lightsabers).png Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe) (with two lightsabers) (one red).png Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe) (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with two red blades).png Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe) (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with one red blade).png Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe) (with two lightsabers) (one red and a saber staff with one other red blade).png Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 3-18 PM).png|Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy chase poor Rocky No20190302 151658.jpg|Put them away. No20190302 161402.jpg|Stop that. Stop right there Or what.png Trivia *Chimpy Chump carries a red lightsaber and a red double bladed saber staff and two pistol guns. *He, Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, maybe Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper, Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus, Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare, Jos 'Quackerjacker' Parroto, Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer, Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto, and other enemies will hopefully make appearances in other movie spoof travels and will be working for villains in them. *His, Manfred, and Chimpy's appearances, in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Great Hedgehog Detective, where they, along with The Meanies 80's, struggle to catch Stephen and his gang, but can't succeed, Hoodwinked! where he, Springbaky, Manfred, and Feisty Badger are trying to get Stephen and his friends, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear where he, Springbaky, Manfred, and Boar Twenty-Five are trying to get Stephen and his friends, Home on the Range, where he, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Lionel Diamond are trying to get Stephen and his friends, and Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach where he, Manfred, Chimpy, Zangoose, Beedrill, and Seviper try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail again, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, he, Springbaky, Manfred, and the other villains try to catch Stephen and his friends, but fail again, and will hopefully be in more movie spoof travels. *He, Manfred, and Springbaky appear in Not A Good Waitress and Have a Snow Cone where they try to catch Petunia, but fail, then end up unable to defeat Flaky. *He, Springbaky, Manfred, and The Meanies 80's will hopefully get more villains like Red Guy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Teresa Pussy Poo, Boar Twenty-Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., and Trevor Meowy Jr. as well as others to help them. *Empress Brisby features Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and Boar Twenty Five's appearance. *A Blue's Clues episode features Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in The Freddi Fish games. *Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy appear in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Evil Villains' Revenge. *He sometimes carries a pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Home on the Range, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, and Here Comes Winnie the Pooh. *He has a Pokemon named Zangoose. Inspired by: *Butch *Nod Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies